


A Rose by Any Other Name

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Life and Times of Odessa and Alistair [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Names, Romance, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odessa and Alistair have three beautiful five year olds, the middle and only boy is a troublemaker like his mother and upsets his sister. An explanation behind their names. Pure fluff for King Alistair and his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

“Momma!” Alyss called as she rushed into her parents’ room.

Alistair sighed and stepped away from his wife reluctantly as she began to smooth down her chin length red hair. They had sent their children out to play in order to get some alone time together, but just as their kisses became passionate and heated, their eldest triplet came bursting in, obviously upset about something. Odessa giggled as she caught their daughter up in her arms, and sat on the windowsill, settling her into her lap.

Alistair sat behind his beautiful wife and snaked his arms around her slender waist—they would resume as soon as they possibly could, and hopefully make it to the bed this time. Smiling wryly, he kissed the back of her head before the two of them focused all their attention on their daughter.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Odessa asked.

Alistair smiled—she did have a way with their three children. He would bet anything that Bryce had caused this…something about being the middle child and the only boy made him extremely mischievous. Odessa thought he got it from her…seeing as she’d teased her husband nonstop about being a virgin when she’d found out…but after propositioning him once and having him tell her he wasn’t ready, she waited and let him come to her when he wanted to lose his virginity. Which just happened to be after they sought out his sister, Goldanna in Denerim and she tried to shake him down for all the money he was worth. Odessa calmed his anger, by telling him that he didn’t need Goldanna, because he had other people that cared for him—her, and when they’d set up camp that evening, he’d told her he was willing to give it a shot if she was.

“Bryce says I’m not named after anyone and that he and Cailan have started a club and I can’t be in it. I told him I was the oldest and going to be queen so they had to let me join, but he wouldn’t listen.” Alyss wailed.

Alistair snorted with laughter. The trials and tribulations of five year olds; it had been Odessa’s idea after all, all of their names. He’d just been happy that they’d even had kids and been able to carry on the Theirin bloodline—which was why Eamon had wanted him on the throne—both of them being Wardens and all…how had his wife put it? He had some very determined sperm. Alyss Eleanor Theirin, Bryce Duncan Theirin, and Cailan Oriana Theirin, had all been named because of Odessa’s need to name them after important people—ones they’d lost—though he had readily agreed to naming his youngest daughter after his late half-brother.

“You should tell your brother he has absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. Just ask your uncle Fergus. Yes, it’s true theirs are more noticeable, but yours are equally important to me. As you know, Bryce Duncan is named for my father and the man who was like a father to Alistair…as well as the one who ultimately brought your dad and me together. Cailan Oriana is named after your dad’s younger half-brother and Uncle Fergus’s first wife…and your middle name, Eleanor was my mother’s name.”

Alyss’s eyes went wide—she’d had no idea. “What about Alyss? Where does that one come from?”

“I wish I’d never agreed to it, but your mother is very persuasive…”

Odessa grinned. “I didn’t hear you complaining at the time when I was—”

Thinking quickly, Alistair covered her mouth with his own to stop her words; Alyss was only five and didn’t need to hear about sex yet…his wife had held all the cards, and knew exactly what to do to get him to agree to anything she wanted…he would have shaved his head bald and painted it silver if she’d asked him at that particular moment in time.

“Yuck.” Alyss frowned.

“You won’t say that when you’re older.” Alistair told her.

Odessa wanted to finish this and get back to a repeat performance of that night now that she had brought it up. She shifted Alyss onto her other leg, and looked directly into her daughter’s pale green eyes—she was the one child who looked exactly like Odessa when she was that age; she’d be breaking hearts when she hit fifteen. But hopefully, the triplets would turn out more like Alistair. She kissed Alyss’s temple.

“You are named after the most important person in my life: your father.”

Alyss scrunched up her nose; she didn’t understand.

“I don’t get it!”

A smiled played over Odessa’s lips. “Sound out Alistair. What do you hear?”

Alyss’s face lit up. “Alyss!”

“Just so. Now run along and tell your brother and demand he let you into his club. And shut the door behind you.” When their daughter jumped off her lap and ran out of the room, Odessa stood, turned to her husband, and pulled him to his feet. “Now where were we?”

Something about that suggestive little smirk made Alistair’s heart skip, and his whole body tighten with anticipation, as she slid down him, taking his pants with her, and pushing him gently over to the bed and climbing on top of him. It was going to be a long, amazing night…


End file.
